


Si no te hubieras ido

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shota, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Han pasado tres semanas luego de la muerte de Gohan, Trunks no ha podido olvidarlo, lo extraña demasiado pero una noche, él tendrá la oportunidad de volver a estar con su difunto sensei aunque sea una última vez.Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la saga anime, todo es propiedad de Toriyama-san.El One-shot/songfic es de MI propiedad, por favor dejen comentarios si les gusta n__n





	Si no te hubieras ido

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola Animalitos de Dross.
> 
> Sí, sé que tengo muchos fanfics pendientes por actualizar pero todo a su debido tiempo, cuando tienes nuevos proyectos en mente te concentras tanto en ellos que olvidas todo lo demás, no voy a desviarme del tema, hoy quiero compartirles un pequeño o quizás no tan pequeño One-shot/songfic de la saga anime "Dragon Ball".
> 
> Espero que les guste, como siempre la saga anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime y sus películas son propiedad de Toei Animation y Fuji TV pero el One-Shot es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Advertencias: Contiene yaoi hard y shota.
> 
> No tengo nada más que decirles, solo… ¡A trabajar!

La noche se hizo presente en la Corporación Capsula, un chico de cabellos lilas con no más de trece o catorce años se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño más no era posible, giró su cabeza para ver el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche aunque casi nunca lo usaba, eran las 23:35 p.m y aún no podía descansar ¿a qué se debía la razón de su insomnio? Fácil, la razón era que su mente últimamente se encontraba vagando en sus recuerdos y pensamientos relacionados con su difunto sensei, Son Gohan, hijo del también difunto guerrero más fuerte en diferentes universos, Son Gokū.

 _Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer._  
_Despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer._  
_Me espera otro día por vivir sin ti_  
_El espejo no miente, me veo tan diferente._  
_Me haces falta tu._

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros había intentado defender la tierra como pudo de los androides #17 y #18 hasta el final… ¡Dioses! Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde su muerte y Trunks no era capaz de olvidarlo, lo extrañaba como nunca antes había extrañado a alguien, ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por su madre cuando ella a veces se iba por unos días a trabajar con sus investigaciones, no podía dejar de pensar en el, tampoco podía olvidarse el momento en el que lo encontró muerto luego de haber despertado de su inconsciencia.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks aterrizo en la semi destruida ciudad, estaba lloviendo con fuerza, las gotas de agua fría mojaban su cuerpo y su ropa, avanzó con lentitud entre los escombros buscando el ki de su sensei pero por mucho que lo buscara por alguna razón no podía sentirlo ¿por qué? No, no, esto no estaba pasando… no estaba pasando, Gohan no podía estar…_

_-¡Gohan!-gritó el adolescente al ver a su sensei tendido boca abajo en un charco de agua el cual estaba levemente teñido por su propia sangre, como pudo corrió hacia su sensei rogando que solo estuviera inconsciente por la falta de sangre y las heridas de la batalla con los androides-Gohan, Gohan despierta… onegai, despierta ¡no me asustes así!-_

_El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de su sensei pensando que lograría despertarlo pero no hubo respuesta, haciendo uso de su fuerza lo giró hasta que quedó boca arriba, el gi naranja de Gohan estaba completamente empapado y con algunas manchas de tierra producto del polvo y los escombros de la batalla, sus ojos no reflejaban brillo algunos pero estaban completamente abiertos._

_-Gohan no…-dijo Trunks intentando contener las ganas de llorar, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su sensei y estaba muy fría… entonces, eso debía significar que…-no, no, no… Gohan, Gohan ¡Despierta! Despierta, no me asustes así-_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Trunks, malditos androides, ahora los odiaba más que nunca, le habían arrebatado a la persona que él más amaba y quizás para siempre, cerró los ojos con fuerza junto con sus manos formando un puño, su sensei, **su**  Gohan, se había ido y #17 y #18 tenían la culpa de ello, de pronto las palabras del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llegaron a su mente, las mismas palabras que usó para motivarlo a convertirse en súper saiyajin, sintió como estas tenían efecto en él, su ira se incrementó cada vez más, comenzó a gritar bajo aquella intensa lluvia mientras un aura de color dorado surgía alrededor de él..._

_*Flashback*_

* * *

Desde entonces, pasado ese trágico día, Trunks tuvo que aprender a lidiar con las tres semanas más trágicas y dolorosas que haya vivido en su corta vida, hubo días en los que no podía concentrarse durante su entrenamiento por estar pensando en Gohan así que decidió pasar esas tres semanas encerrado en su habitación recordando a Gohan y llorando por su perdida, al mismo tiempo lloraba de rabia gracias a los androides, no salía de su habitación en ningún momento, ni siquiera para comer algo, hubo noches en las que deambulaba por su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño al punto de tener unas horribles ojeras; si no fuera por la ayuda de su madre, Bulma, lo más probable era que si él continuaba así en unos días más se hubiera suicidado pero poco a poco aprendió a salir adelante aunque no podía evitar pensar en su difunto sensei cada noche.

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual._   
_El ritmo de la vida me parece mal._   
_Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,_   
_sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas volvió a acomodarse en su cama mirando el reloj por cuarta vez esa noche, eran las 23:42 p.m, no faltaba casi nada para la medianoche, dejó el reloj en su mesita y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban esa noche iluminando un poco la habitación, lo contempló por unos segundos, cerró los ojos recordando las noches que él y Gohan contemplaban las estrellas cuando iban a acampar a la playa, recordó como Gohan lo abrazaba, besaba y tocaba haciéndolo sentir protegido, nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos con tan solo pensar en esos momentos que vivió junto a él, inconscientemente llevó su mano a una marca que tenía en su cuello la cual fue muy bien escondida, esa marca la había dejado Gohan la última noche antes de morir, sus dedos tocaron la marca haciéndolo estremecer, como extrañaba volver a tener ese tipo de encuentros con Gohan donde dejaba marcas en su cuerpo recordándole que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más pero lamentablemente esos momentos nunca se volverían a repetir.

-Gohan… te extraño, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño-pensó Trunks en voz alta viendo las estrellas-no sé qué hacer si tú no estás a mi lado, no puedo seguir adelante sin ti, yo solo… solo quiero volver a verte, quiero tenerte a mi lado, Gohan, aunque sea una última vez y poder decirte lo mucho que te amo-

Apenas dijo eso, Trunks cerró los ojos quedándose completamente dormido.

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti._  
_Nooo._  
_Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar._

* * *

_*2:36 a.m*_

Trunks dormía profundamente por primera vez en tres semanas, estaba sumido en el mundo de los sueños cuando de repente la ventana de su habitación se abrió y una ligera brisa entró provocándole un pequeño cosquilleo al adolescente de cabellos lilas quien se removió un poco en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, una mano se acercó a su hombro en la oscuridad y lo tocó con la intención de despertarlo, el semi-saiyajin no reaccionó ante el toque, entonces aquella mano volvió a tocarlo y esta vez Trunks despertó, escuchó una voz conocida llamándolo, refregó sus ojos ya acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad viendo que frente a él, bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas se encontraba…

-¡¿Gohan?!-Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su sensei, su Gohan, su amado Gohan se encontraba frente a él ¿acaso había vuelto a la tierra luego de entrenar con sus amigos y su padre del mas allá? Lamentablemente no, Gohan aún tenía la característica aura dorada alrededor de su cabeza así que eso quería decir que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros aún estaba muerto-¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Hola, Trunks-lo saludó Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, el semi-saiyajin sintió una enorme felicidad invadir su cuerpo al saber que Gohan se encontraba ahí, enseguida se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza y el otro semi-saiyajin correspondió al abrazo con ternura-oye ¿qué sucede? ¿tan feliz estabas por volver a verme?-

-S-Sí-respondió Trunks sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza-espera, hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo viniste hasta aquí? ¿acaso escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Bueno, pude venir aquí sabiendo que me extrañabas-respondió Gohan-quiero saber que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo-

 _El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti,_  
_y no sé dónde estás._  
_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks comenzó a contarle a Gohan todo lo que había estado haciendo después de la muerte del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, le hablo de su entrenamiento, de cómo intentaba volverse fuerte cada día para vencer a los androides, le habló de cuanto lo extrañaba, Gohan no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, solo se limitó a escucharlo pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró cuando Trunks le contó lo mucho que había estado sufriendo por no tenerlo junto a él en ese momento tan difícil.

-No podía descansar, no quería comer, no tenía sentido para mi seguir entrenando y derrotar a los androides si no te tenía conmigo-le dijo Trunks queriendo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir de sus ojos-Gohan, juro que no podía resistir más, si seguía así por aunque sea dos días más me hubiera quitado la vida pero no lo hice, si no fuera por la ayuda de mi mamá no hubiera sido capaz de seguir adelante-

-Tranquilo, Trunks. Ya no tienes porque estar triste, yo estoy aquí contigo-respondió Gohan colocando una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se secó las lágrimas mirando fijamente a su sensei, seguía sin poder creer que él se encontraba allí, quizás era un sueño pero si se tratara de un sueño no quería despertar nunca más, volvió a abrazarlo sintiendo su calidez, calidez que no sentía desde hacía tres semanas, Gohan correspondió al abrazo acercándolo más a su cuerpo, tras diez minutos de aquel abrazo se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Necesitaba esto, Gohan. Quería volver a verte, aunque sea una última vez-dijo Trunks levemente sonrojado y queriendo desviar la mirada pero Gohan colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del adolescente, estaba fría por lo que Trunks se estremeció ante el tacto, sintió como el dedo pulgar del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros rozaba con ternura su mejilla como si estuviera hecha de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperla.

Trunks llevó su mano a la muñeca de su sensei sin dejar de verlo, solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban; entonces el semi-saiyajin más joven decidió cortar la distancia que los separaba de una vez por todas con un tierno beso que Gohan no rechazó, ese beso transmitía millones de sentimientos y sensaciones que con palabras jamás hubieran podido explicar, poco a poco lo fueron intensificando, Gohan aprovechó para rozar el labio inferior de Trunks con su cálida lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, desde luego, el semi-saiyajin no rechazo la invitación y abrió un poco su boca dejando que la húmeda lengua de su sensei invadiera cada rincón de ella, soltó un gemido ahogado en el beso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual._  
_El ritmo de la vida me parece mal._

Cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire volvieron a besarse con más intensidad, las manos de Gohan se deslizaron suavemente por la espalda y la cintura del semi-saiyajin menor llegando a los bordes de su camiseta, introdujo sus manos debajo de esta tocando cada centímetro de piel de su amante haciéndolo estremecer y soltar más gemidos ahogados mientras se besaban, Trunks llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Gohan enredando sus dedos en sus oscuras hebras para poder profundizar más el beso, de vez en cuando se separaban para respirar, en uno de esos momentos, Gohan aprovecho la oportunidad para poder recostar al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas en la cama mientras quitaba su camiseta con cuidado y la arrojaba a algún lugar de la habitación, se acercó a Trunks, besó su frente, su nariz y después comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su cuello, al lugar donde específicamente tenía la marca que él mismo le había hecho. Besó la marca, la lamió y luego mordió levemente sacando suspiros y gemidos al semi-saiyajin menor, Gohan sonrió ante esos adorables sonidos pero no iba a detenerse, quería escuchar más.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se apartó del cuello del menor y comenzó a dejar un nuevo camino de besos por su hombro hasta llegar a su pecho donde se topo con unos pequeños "botones" de color rosa que llamaban mucho su atención, sin mirar al menor siquiera, con la punta de su lengua rozó el pezón derecho mientras que su mano libre jugaba un poco con el izquierdo causando que Trunks se estremeciera ligeramente y soltara algunos gemidos ante la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin mayor dejó el pezón derecho para poder darle la misma atención al izquierdo.

-G-Gohan… aaah… Gohan…-gimió Trunks mordiéndose la mano para acallar los gemidos pero Gohan tomó su mano retirándola de su boca.

-No ahogues tus gemidos, quiero oírte-le dijo Gohan, miro hacia abajo notando que bajo el pantalón del adolescente había una pequeña excitación-además esto apenas comienza-

Descendió por su pecho besando cada centímetro de piel, se detuvo por un momento en su ombligo introduciendo su lengua en el comenzando a jugar un poco y a causarle ligeras cosquillas a Trunks quien solo se reía por ello, nunca antes Gohan había hecho algo así con él, el semi-saiyajin le sonrió mientras con sus manos tomaba el borde de sus pantalones y los bajó junto con su ropa interior arrojándolos al suelo, dejando al descubierto su no tan desarrollado miembro, Gohan se aparto por un segundo para quitarse la parte superior del gi naranja y azul que llevaba puesto, se acercó otra vez a Trunks y volvieron a besarse con intensidad mientras sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra; luego de unos minutos se separaron, Gohan bajó su cabeza hacia el excitado miembro de Trunks, primero lamió lentamente la punta descendiendo hasta la base, pasando la lengua por los testículos, volvió a trazar el mismo recorrido hacia la punta dejando un pequeño beso en ella haciendo que el ritmo de los gemidos aumentara, luego se lo introdujo todo en la boca comenzando a chupar y succionar.

 _Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,_  
_sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

-¡Gohan!-gimió Trunks colocando una mano en la cabeza de su amante, Gohan se separó por un segundo para ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks no podía responder debido al placer que estaba sintiendo así que negó con la cabeza, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó esto como una buena señal y volvió a introducir su miembro en su boca moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo haciendo que los gemidos de Trunks incrementaran más y más.

El adolescente apoyó otra vez sus manos en la cabeza de Gohan marcando su propio ritmo y a veces lo soltaba dejando que lo consintiera a su modo, hasta que sintió que estaba por llegar al límite, dio un último gemido y se corrió dentro de la boca de Gohan liberando toda su blanca, espesa y cálida esencia, el semi-saiyajin mayor se tragó todo y levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa y divertida, acercó dos dedos a la boca de Trunks quien le respondió con una sonrisa de niño malo luego de introducir los dedos a la boca comenzando a lamerlos, bajo por un segundo la mirada percatándose del bulto que había en los pantalones pertenecientes al gi de Gohan, no le importaba si eso dolería o no, ya estaba impaciente por sentirlo dentro de él.

-Recuéstate boca abajo-le ordenó Gohan, retirando los dedos de la boca del adolescente una vez que estuvieron completamente húmedos.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Trunks sin entender porque debía recostarse boca abajo.

-¡Solo hazlo!

Trunks obedeció e hizo lo que Gohan le indicó, se recostó boca abajo y con cuidado el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros introdujo el primer dedo en la estrecha entrada del menor sacándole unos pequeños quejidos de dolor por la intromisión, la saliva que había quedado allí antes por la felación estimuló un poco más la entrada por lo que Gohan introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó el vaivén mientras se deleitaba con las expresiones que ponía el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas. Una vez que la entrada estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, Gohan retiró los dedos sin cuidado, se quitó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior arrojándolos al suelo revelando su más que excitado miembro, lo tomó y lo introdujo en la entrada del menor.

-G-Gohan… s-se siente bien… aaaah-gimió Trunks al sentir el miembro de la persona que más amaba en su interior.

-Lo sé, mi Ouji y esto se está por poner mejor-le dijo Gohan, comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud para que Trunks se acostumbrara.

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti._  
_Nooo._  
_Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar._  
_El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti,_  
_y no sé dónde estás._  
_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

A los pocos minutos movió sus caderas indicándole que fuera más rápido y así lo hizo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y rapidez, ambos no paraban de emitir gemidos que inundaban la habitación y sus cuerpos comenzaban a brillar por el sudor, Gohan tomó el miembro de Trunks con su mano libre ya que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo sus caderas y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas mientras se concentraba en besar sus hombros y su espalda para distraerlo un poco, el tiempo pasaba y Trunks sentía que nada podía ser mejor, volvía a sentir a Gohan en su interior y eso le gustaba, pero como siempre todo lo que empieza debe terminar y a ambos semi-saiyajines no les faltaba mucho por llegar al clímax.

-¡Aaaah! Gohan, Gohan, m-me voy a…-justo antes de poder terminar su frase, el semi-saiyajin retiro su miembro de su interior, recostó a Trunks boca arriba y volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza, Trunks gimió fuertemente liberando otra vez su esencia en su torso y la mano del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

Gohan tras un par de embestidas más se corrió en el interior del adolescente impregnándolo con su cálida esencia, ninguno de los dos se movió de la posición en la que estaban, ambos intercambiaban tiernas miradas que a la vez eran cómplices hasta que Gohan salió del interior de Trunks, se recostó a su lado y el menor imitó la acción apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, los dos se quedaron mirando al techo intentando recuperar sus respiraciones, cuando se calmaron, Trunks giró su cabeza para ver a Gohan, el cual le sonreía, se acercó a la cara de su amante y lo besó tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Te amo, Gohan…

-También te amo, Trunks…

Con esas últimas palabras, Gohan se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, Trunks solo se quedo sentado allí observando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros vestirse sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¿Gohan? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Trunks viendo a Gohan vistiéndose.

-Debo irme, Trunks-una vez que estuvo completamente vestido, Gohan abrió la ventana para irse pero Trunks se aferró a la parte superior de su gi impidiendo que se fuera.

-No quiero que te vayas, Gohan.

-Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo-le dijo Gohan, se volteó y se arrodillo quedando a la altura del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-escucha Trunks, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar. No vayas a enloquecer esperando ese momento pero sé que volveremos a estar juntos, lo prometo-

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti._  
_Nooo._  
_Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar._  
_El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti,_  
_y no sé dónde estás._  
_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

Trunks sonrió sintiendo como las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus ojos pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, estas eran de felicidad, se besaron por última vez antes de que Gohan desapareciera por la ventana convertido en un manojo de plumas blancas, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas contemplo las plumas revolotear fuera de la habitación, se recostó en su cama y poco a poco cerró los ojos quedándose completamente dormido por segunda vez esa madrugada.

* * *

_EPÍLOGO._

La mañana se hizo presente en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks despertó por un golpe en la puerta junto con la voz de su madre avisándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo. El adolescente se levantó de su cama, antes de buscar su ropa se vio en un espejo que había en la habitación y pudo ver que la marca en su cuello estaba un poco roja pero no demasiado, rápidamente buscó su ropa y se vistió intentando esconder la marca, salió de su habitación un poco más animado por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sabía que no era fácil decir adiós a alguien a quien amas, pero Trunks ya tenía en claro que pronto estaría junto a Gohan nuevamente y volverían a tener una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos.

_…Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz…_


End file.
